obwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella Michelle
Isabella Michelle '(born April 14) is an Mexican-American wrestling valet, professional wrestler, and former model currently signed to Online Brutal Wrestling. 'Early Life Michelle was born in Mexico City, but she grew up in Temecula, California. She enjoyed racing street bikes and dirt bikes. She was a "self-described" tomboy despite her small size.She grew up watching wrestling and favored Mae Young. During high school, she was active in cheerleading and track. After graduation, she studied writing at the University of California, Los Angeles, with career plans of becoming a writer. 'Professional wrestling career' 'New Generation Wrestling / NGW 2005-2008, 2012' 'Managing' Michelle made her debut as a heel on the March 13, 2005 episode of Sunday Night Heat, under the ring name Isabella Michelle. She appeared on stage to scout NGW Superstars, in particular Test and Prince Albert. The next night on War','' Michelle began her first role in the company, managing Test and Albert in the tag teamT & A. It was during her stint managing T & A that Michelle took her first major bump in the ring, being driven through a table by the Dooley at Whiplash after she had been taunting Bubba Ray for several weeks. On June 5 episode of ''War she was given the Stink Face by Ratooe after she slapped him at the end of the match. She also began managing then-heel, Dell Vaptor to win the '''''NGW Intercontinental Championship but their partnership ended at SuperSlam after Vaptor lost the title. Michelle made her in-ring debut on the June 22 taping of Beatdown!, winning a tag team match with T & A against the Hefty Boyz and Nina. A storyline feud between Michelle and Nina developed after the match with Michelle attacking Nina on episodes of War and BeatDown!, leading to an Indian Strap match on the July 24 edition of War which Michelle won with help from Gloria Patton. She finished the year competing unsuccessfully for the NGW Women's Championship numerous times, and leaving Test and Albert when the team disbanded. In early 2006, Michelle became involved in an angle with NGW Chairman Vince Lewis, during a time when Vince's wife Linda was kayfabe institutionalized following a demand Vince had made for a divorce during an episode of BeatDown! on December 7, 2005. Vince and Michelle's relationship increasingly angered the boss' daughter, then-heel, Stephanie Lewis. At No Escape on February 25, Michelle and Stephanie squared off, with Stephanie scoring the victory after a run-in by William Massacre. In the midst of a tag team match that pitted Vince and Isabella against William and Stephanie the next night on War, Isabella was the victim of a set-up by Vince, Stephanie and William. William executed his finisher, the WilliamCutter, on Isabella and Stephanie then dumped sewage over Isabella's body. Vince stood over Isabella, and he told her she was a toy with which he had grown tired of playing and that it was over. The angle continued the next week on War with Vince forcing Isabella to strip down to her black underwear in the ring and bark like a dog. The storyline came to an end at Wrestling Glory X-Seven when Isabella slapped Vince during his match against his son Shane, becoming a fan favorite in the process 'NGW Women's Championship (2006-2008)' Following her first face turn, Isabella began wrestling part-time. She teamed up with Nina against then-heels, Stacy Loree and Torrie Knight at InVasion. After suffering an ankle injury in the summer, however, she was sidelined for the following three months. This interrupted not only her recent venture into wrestling, but also an on-screen romance with Johnny Hardy and budding storyline with Team Extreme. As she rehabilitated, she kept herself visible by co-hosting Access on TNN.[4] After returning in autumn, Isabella appeared at Survivor Season where she won the NGW Women's Championship for the first time in a six-pack challenge. Isabella was next involved in a feud with Knight over the Women's Championship, where she retained the championship at the Battle Rumble 2007, although she lost the title to Knight on February 4, 2007. Isabella then attempted to regain the title for several months, including competing in a Triple Threat match at W''restling Glory X8'' against Nina and Knight in her hometown of Los Angeles, California and successfully won the match. Isabella won the NGW Hardcore Championship on May 6, pinning Mike Holly after Bubba Ray hit him over the head with a trash can. She lost the title to Steve Richards soon afterward however, due to the stipulation that the belt was defended 24/7 as long as there was a referee present. During this time, Stratus began wrestling solely on the War brand after being drafted in the NGW Brand Extension. Isabella's third reign as champion came to an end on June 23 when she was defeated at Battle of Kings by the heel gimmick of Super Holly. The two women continued their storyline feud for the next three months. After a failed attempt to win the title in July, Isabella won back the championship at Mercyless. While feuding with Holly, Isabella was also involved in an angle with new Diva the heel gimmick of Vickie who held a storyline grudge against Isabella, claiming she was betrayed by Isabella when they worked as fitness models. The two competed in several title matches, with Isabella retaining until Survivor Season where Vickie won the belt in a Hardcore match. On March 17, 2007, Vickie and Steve Richards defeated Knight and Isabella in tag team competition when Knight walked out on Isabella. After the match, Johnny Hardy saved Isabella from an attack by Vickie and Richards and then kissed her. Isabella became Hardy's on-screen girlfriend once more. The two would talk and kiss backstage, compete as an intergender tag team, and come to each other's aid when in danger during single's competition. At no point was their previous relationship acknowledged. The storyline was suddenly dropped when NGW released Hardy in April. This marked the second time in two years that a romance between Isabella and Hardy was abruptly scrapped due to a setback in one of their personal lives. In neither instance did the angle fully play out or reach a conclusion. At Wrestling Glory XIX Isabella defeated Vickie and then-heel, Knight to capture her fifth Women's Championship, only to lose the title to Knight at the following pay-per-view, Whiplash. On the April 28 episode of Raw, Isabella would get a chance to regain the Women's Championship by defeating Donny Bishoff in a no-disqualifications match, but she was unsucessfull after both Vickie and Knight attacked her. On the May 5 episode of Raw, Isabella received a rematch for the Women's Championship and successfull defeated Knight after hitting her with the title belt. Isabella retired with the NGW Women's Championship a week later. 'Return' Isabella returned March 5, 2012, where she defeated Antoinette to win her first Divas Championship. She held the title for three months. She was released July 17, 2012. 'Online Brutal Wrestling / OBW' Isabella signed with OBW June 5, 2013. 'In wrestling' *'Finishing Moves' **Bella Buster - Tiger feint kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope followed by: ***Diving Splash (Sometimes while springboarding) ***Springboard Hurricarana ***Springboard Seated Senton ***Frogsplash ***Diving Leg Drop (Sometimes onto back of opponents head) **'Si Stretch - '''Octopus Stretch **'La Splash -''' ***450 Splash ***Split-Legged Moonsault ***Springboard Moonsault ***Standing Moonsault ***Shooting Star Press **'Bella Express - '''Leg Trap Sunset Powerbomb flip (Sometimes into pin) *'Signature Move's **Arm Drag **La Dulce - Bronco Buster **Running/Diving Crossbody **Enzuigiri **Suicide Dive **Thez Press **Headscissors Takedown **Bulldog **Spinning heel kick (Sometimes while springboarding) **Standing Shiranui **Springboard sitout facebuster *'Wrestlers Manged''' **M-Star *'Entrance Themes' **'My Turn - KeKe Palmer 'Championships and accomplishments *'New Generation Wrestling' **Divas Champion (1 time) **Women's Champion (5 time)